


Make Me Feel Like I Matter

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: When Carlos accidentally tells his grandmother he has a boyfriend and she wants to meet him, he turns to his neighbour TK for a favour.Written for Day Six of Carlos Reyes Week: What if? / AU
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Make Me Feel Like I Matter

**Author's Note:**

> For [Jill](https://rafaelsilva.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Jill, you are truly such a talented wonder and I am so grateful to have you in my life. Thank you for being you and for being my friend. I truly hope you love this fic. 💛

Carlos hadn’t been expecting TK Strand. He had come into his life like a wild storm. The two of them had met on the day that Carlos was moving into his new apartment. Carlos had been struggling to carry a box when TK was returning to the complex. TK was quick to save him from falling. Then when Carlos thinks that maybe TK would walk away, the man offered to help him move his things to his apartment. That had been the extent of their meeting but it was all it took for Carlos to become smitten with TK. 

Him and TK became like two ships passing in the night after that. As Carlos got in from his afternoon studying at the library, TK would be leaving for his shift at the 126 firehouse. Twenty four hours later, when Carlos would leave to go out, TK would return to the apartment complex. There were only small interactions that happened during those times, a quick  _ hello _ or  _ have a good day _ . Once, when there was a massive storm during the night TK was leaving for shift, Carlos had told him to  _ be safe _ . Whatever the words that were exchanged between them, Carlos enjoyed those little moments he got to have with TK. He had found them to be a bright spot during his days, as small as they were. 

But TK was more powerful than that, breaching Carlos’ thoughts whenever he could even when he wasn’t even in the nearest vicinity. Whether it be as something simple as a fire truck passing by him on the street to when Carlos is standing in his kitchen cooking himself supper. 

Without trying, they had become such an important part of each other’s days. 

✩✩✩

“I think you bought out the entire market.” Grace jokes as they haul their bags into the elevator. 

Carlos grins and shakes his head. “Well, you know how much I love the market. I just wanted to make sure that I had plenty for dinner.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll have enough. Maybe you can cook your best friend some food.” 

Carlos raises a brow, eyeing her carefully. “Maybe.” 

The elevator dings and opens, allowing Carlos and Grace to step off of it. 

They round the corner just in time to see TK step out of his apartment and Carlos feels his breath catch in this throat. He thought it was probably pretty pathetic, being twenty six years old and having a crush on his next door neighbour. But he couldn’t help himself. With his perfectly kind smile and piercing green eyes, there was no doubt that TK was attractive. But, it was more than that, from the first moment that he had seen him, Carlos decided that he would like to know everything about him. All the things that made TK the person that he is. 

But the fear of rejection had burrowed its way into the back of Carlos’ mind and made its home there. He didn’t stand a chance. 

TK locks his door before he turns, his gaze connecting with Carlos’ and Carlos immediately feels warmth flood through him and his heart begins to pound in his chest. TK doesn’t seem to notice his feeling of panic and he flashes a smile in Carlos’ direction. Carlos automatically feels his lips involuntarily curve upwards. 

As they’re passing by each other, it’s almost like the world falls into slow motion, like they are the only two people in the world. 

“Hey.” Carlos says. “I hope you have a good day.” 

“Thanks, I will. You too.” TK replies as he continues down the hallway. Carlos looks over his shoulder, biting at his lip before he turns back. As he’s digging his keys from his pocket, he sees Grace with her eyebrow raised in his peripheral vision. 

“What?” Carlos asks without looking, putting his key into the lock. 

“You are so gone for that man, that’s what.” Grace says, her tone teasing. 

“I am not.” Carlos mumbles as he opens the door. “And even if I was,  _ which I’m not _ , there’s no way he feels the same way about me.” 

Grace throws him a look as she puts the bags from the market down on the counter. “So you obviously weren’t just out in that hallway because with the look that boy was throwing at you? I beg to differ.” 

Carlos shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak but is cut off when his phone begins to vibrate from the counter. He picks it up, swiping the screen to open the flashing text. He smiles when he sees it’s from his grandmother. 

_ Carlos, I will be arriving at four and should be at your apartment by six. I am looking forward to seeing you and your boyfriend. Love you.  _

Carlos feels his smile slowly slip from his lips as he stares at the screen, his thoughts swirling around in his mind as his gaze focuses on the word boyfriend. When he finally manages to move, he scrolls up the conversation a bit, his eyes scanning the texts before he finds the one he is looking for. A text from his grandmother telling him that she was coming into town. Followed by that is a second text, telling him she was bringing her neighbour that she hoped could hit it off with Carlos. In a panic he had said that there would be no use, that he had a boyfriend that he was happy with. He’s mentally cursing himself for that. 

“Shit.” He mumbles. 

“What?” Grace asks from where she’s standing at the fridge, putting vegetables away. 

“I’m screwed.” Carlos whispers. 

“What do you mean? What’s wrong?” 

“I was an idiot and told my grandmother that I have a boyfriend and as my best friend you should know why that is a total lie.” Carlos says as he sits down beside her. 

“Yeah.” Grace says, sighing. “Your love life is pretty much nonexistent.” 

Carlos throws her a look. “Just because you know, doesn’t mean you need to say it. Not all of us can just magically fall into the arms of a handsome cowboy.” 

She giggles. “I’m sorry, but seriously, why can’t you just tell her the truth?” 

Carlos resists the urge to bark out in laughter. Telling a family member you lied to them is one thing, telling his family members he had lied to them; a whole different situation. He shakes his head, hoping that would get the message across as he puts his hands to his face. 

“That was a month ago, I would have thought I could’ve had somebody by now. What am I going to do?” He asks, his voice muffled. 

It’s silent for a moment and Carlos can almost hear what she is going to say as she opens her mouth. 

“Does TK have a boyfriend?” She asks. 

Carlos can’t shake his head fast enough as he removes his hands. “No. Nope. Not a chance.” 

“Why not? Come on, Carlos. You like him, I’m pretty sure he likes you.” She reasons.

“Grace, no.” Carlos says again. “I will not do that. I can’t ask him to do that. I’ll figure something out. Maybe I could just say he’s away for work or something.” 

“Mhm, and you think that’ll get past Josefina Reyes?” Grace asks and Carlos knows very well it won’t. 

Yup, he was royally screwed. 

✩✩✩

As he locks the door of his apartment before leaving to go studying, he finds himself thinking up a speech in his head to tell his grandmother. There was always the work option, but he knew one look from her would make him sing the truth like a canary. He thinks that maybe he could tell them the truth, but then he knew there was a lineup of guys waiting for him if he did that. He’s so busy thinking that he doesn’t notice the person beside him, returning home from a long shift. 

“Hey Carlos.” TK’s voice greets him. Carlos snaps his head up and TK flashes a bright smile, pulling his duffle bag up onto his shoulder. 

“Hey TK.” 

“Off to study?” TK asks when Carlos approaches him. 

“Yeah, I’m going to have so much fun.” Carlos says sarcastically, but he knows very well that there will be no studying going on. Of course there is always the option that Grace had given him, itching in the back of his mind but there is no way he can do that. 

“I can imagine you are, well I hope you have a good rest of your day.” TK says. 

“You too, rest well.” Carlos says as if it's an instinct within him to want TK to be okay. TK’s brows knit together in a way that looks like he’s studying Carlos, but he can’t really be sure. 

It’s almost left at that as TK gives one last smile before he’s turning the doorknob but Carlos finds words tumbling out before he’s even able to stop them. 

“TK, wait.”

TK turns to look at him again. “Yeah?” 

Carlos opens his mouth but closes it, suddenly realises that he can’t just outright ask someone such a question, especially someone he doesn’t know that well. But that was the thing, he felt as though he knew TK enough to ask him. He swallows hard before shaking his head. “Nevermind, get some rest.” 

“No wait.” TK says, reaching up to gently grab his wrist, halting his getaway. “What is it?” 

Carlos closes his eyes for a moment before he turns back, opening them to TK staring at him with curious eyes. When he’s sure that Carlos isn't going to run away, TK releases his arm and Carlos suddenly misses the warmth against his skin. He takes a deep breath. 

“I, uh, just wanted to ask. Well, my grandmother is in town and I was wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner —” He lowers his voice a great deal. “As my boyfriend.” 

“I’m sorry?” TK asks, his confusion clear on his face. 

Carlos slumps forwards, this was surely not the way he ever thought he’d be asking TK out. 

“I accidentally led her to think that I had a boyfriend and she is coming here to have dinner, expecting him to be there. Except I don’t have a boyfriend and I don’t want to disappoint her. So basically —”

“You need someone to pretend to be your boyfriend?” TK finishes. 

Carlos chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, that’s basically it.” 

TK seems to ponder the thought for only a moment before he smiles. “Okay, I’m in.” 

Carlos was shocked, this was not the outcome he was expecting. “Really?” 

“Yeah, why not? I like you -” TK pauses, aware of what has just left his mouth before he seems to recover all of his cool guy persona and begins speaking again. “I mean I consider you a friend. I’d be happy to help.” 

Carlos tries not to dwell on the words and he has to shake his head, as if to toss the thought from it completely. “Thank you so much.” He whispers. 

“It’s really no problem. What time?” TK asks. 

Carlos breaks from his thoughts. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“What time is dinner?” TK clarifies, his words mingling with a laugh. 

Oh, that’s a beautiful sound. Carlos thinks of everything that he would do to hear that sound every day of his life. 

“Oh right.” Carlos says, feeling his cheeks heat under a blush. “6:30.”

“Okay great. I’ll be there.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it.” TK says as he turns back towards his apartment. “Have a good day, Carlos.” 

“You too.” 

And he wants to say something else to him. He wants to tell him he wants to be more than his friend. But he doesn’t, he just simply turns around and continues down the hallway, trying to ignore the butterfly-like feeling in his stomach. 

✩✩✩

A knock on the door comes at five forty five. Carlos continues doing up the buttons on his shirt as he walks over to answer it. When he pulls the door open, he finds TK standing on the other side. He’s dressed in a nice short sleeved, button down shirt and dark jeans that hug his legs tightly. Carlos tries not to stare, as he takes him all in. It’s an outfit that’s quite different from the hoodies that Carlos always sees him in and with TK’s arms exposed, he can spot two tattoos. 

“Wow.” Carlos says before he can stop himself and he feels a blush creep its way up his neck. 

TK looks nervous as he glances down at himself. “I hope it’s okay, I don’t own a lot of fancy clothing.” 

Carlos shakes his head. “It’s perfect, you look nice.” 

TK grins. “Thanks and you too.” He whispers softly as his eyes zero in on Carlos’ chest. Carlos follows his gaze and sees that he had failed to do his buttons up all the way, exposing his chest a great amount. 

“Shit, sorry.” Carlos says before he continues to do up his shirt and as he does, he steps back to open the door wider. “Please come in.” 

“Thank you.” 

TK steps into his apartment and he uses his foot to shut the door, before he looks up with a nicely done up shirt and a severe amount of embarrassment. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Carlos asks. 

“Maybe just some water, thanks.” TK says as he takes a seat on one of the bar stools. 

Carlos is quick to move, eager to distract himself from what is actually happening at that moment. He has to try and keep his cool, knowing that his grandmother will see right through a facade if he panicked too much. This was meant to be as if he and TK had been together for a while, not as if they are on a first date. He grabs a glass down from the cupboard and fills it up before passing it to TK. 

Things are silent then as he grabs vegetables from the fridge and places them on the counter to start dinner. Carlos can feel TK’s gaze on him as he makes his way around the kitchen and he hopes that TK feels the same way as him. Like he wants to say something but can’t figure out what. 

He’s thankful when TK breaks the silence. “Need any help?” 

Carlos looks up, giving him a small smile. “You cook?” 

“I’m -” TK pauses as he seems to think for a moment before he gives his head a shake. “I’m decent at it. I’ve been told that I’m very talented in the world of cutting vegetables.” 

Carlos chuckles. “Alright, well offer accepted.” 

TK nods and slides off of the stool, walking over to stand on the other side of the counter with Carlos. He begins to take the vegetables and wash them in the sink before he starts cutting them. Carlos watches him for a moment before he shakes his head and begins his own task. 

“So, how long have we been dating?” TK asks after there’s a moment of silence. 

Carlos nearly chokes on air as he looks at TK. “What?” 

“Well, in case your grandmother asks, how long do you think we should be dating?” 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Carlos mumbles. “Um, how about five months? That should get us past the I love you stage but puts us right into the meeting the family stage.” 

TK nods. “Sounds like a good plan. Are you okay with physical affection?” 

“Yeah, I’m perfectly okay with that. Are you?” Carlos asks. 

TK gives him a soft smile. “Yeah, it’s okay.” 

Carlos gives a nod before he opens his mouth, ready to ask further questions. This is his chance to get to know TK the way he wants to. But he’s cut off suddenly by a knock at the door. He can’t help but to feel slightly upset as he walks towards it. When he pulls open the door, he is not expecting what’s on the other side.

“Carlos!” He hears the undeniable squeal of his little sister Elena’s voice as she hugs his legs. Carlos swallows hard as he looks up to see his grandmother and mother staring at him from the hallway. 

“Mama? Elena? What are you guys doing here?” Carlos asks, attempting to hide his surprise. This was not what TK had signed up for. 

His mother gives him a look as she walks in, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “It’s nice to see you too, Carlos.” 

“Are you surprised?” Elena asks as she looks up at him. “I knew you’d be surprised!” 

“I am definitely surprised.” Carlos agrees and he can’t believe how true it is. 

“Hello sweetheart.” His grandmother says as she hugs him. 

Once they are into the apartment, Carlos throws a quick glance towards the kitchen and he sees TK looking at the events unfold with a panicked look on his face. Carlos gives him an apologetic look. Carlos closes the door and picks up Elena before walking over to where his grandmother and mother are staring at TK. 

“This is my boyfriend TK.” He quickly says, hoping to get this part over with as quick as possible. “TK, this is my mama Catalina, my grandmother Josefina and my little sister Elena.” 

TK seems to have recovered from his panic and he instantly gives one of his bright smiles as he is pulled into two different hugs by his mama and grandmother. “It’s so nice to meet you,” TK says when he steps back from them. “I’ve heard so many things about you.” 

“All good I hope?” Josefina asks, raising an eyebrow at her grandson. 

“Yes, of course.” TK agrees. “Although I’m sure they don’t live up to the real people.” 

“Hm, flattery.” Catalina whispers as she eyes TK before she turns to look at Carlos. “I like him.” 

“And he’s got nice green eyes.” Josefina says and for the first time, Carlos witnesses TK blush. He thinks it’s one of the prettiest things he’s ever seen. 

Carlos decides he needs to save TK at that point. “Alright. Why don’t you guys go sit down and I’ll bring some drinks over?” 

The two women seem to be pleased with that suggestion and they make their way to the living room. Carlos lowers Elena to the ground. “And what do you want to drink?” 

“Orange juice!” 

“Okay, coming right up. Go sit down with mama and I’ll bring it to you.” Carlos says. He watches as Elena turns around and runs into the living room to join Catalina and Josefina on the couch. When Carlos is fully sure that they are alone and can’t be heard, he turns to TK. “Wow, you’re a really good actor.” 

TK chuckles, shaking his head. “Thanks.” 

“Seriously though, are you okay? I didn’t know they were coming too, I swear. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. This doesn’t change anything. Sure, maybe it’s a little more pressure but I think I’ve got it.” TK says. 

“Thank you.” Carlos whispers. 

TK smiles. “Like I said, I’m happy to help.” 

Carlos nods and before he can do anything, TK is leaning forwards and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He knows he told TK that he was okay with this, and boy was he okay with this, but that didn’t stop the shock any. Carlos feels himself instantly heat up and the feeling in his stomach explodes, spreading throughout his body. It lasts seconds but Carlos is left wanting more. So much more. 

“I love you.” TK says, sending shivers down Carlos’ spine. 

“I love you too.” Carlos whispers back before he moves to put the kettle on for some tea and grabs Elena’s orange juice. The entire time his mind is swirling so much that it’s making him dizzy. He tries to put it aside, especially when he steps foot into the living room. He tells himself to calm down, to not allow himself to seem so off about the situation. 

And he prays it works. 

✩✩✩

At first, Catalina and Josefina are fine with sitting and chatting while TK and Carlos work in the kitchen. But in true Reyes fashion, they are unable to do it for long before they gravitate towards the kitchen. With the four of them now in there, it proves to be just a little too much for Carlos’ little kitchen. At one point Carlos has to hold his breath when he can feel TK move as he passes by him, his front brushing against Carlos’ back. Carlos tries to push his mind elsewhere as he focuses on stirring the sauce instead of the presence of TK’s body against his own. 

Finally, when TK moves away and returns to the counter where he continues to cut the vegetables; Carlos is finally able to let out the breath. He feels as though he is close to maybe getting away with this when his mother steps up beside him. 

“You did good with that one, sweetheart.” Catalina says as she sticks a spoon into the pot he is stirring to taste the sauce. “He’s very kind.” 

Carlos smiles. “Yeah he is.”

“But you seem troubled about it.” His mother points out. 

“I don’t know.” Carlos whispers. But he does know, he’s lying to her, this is all fake. However he really wishes it wasn’t. He wishes that he had been brave enough to ask TK out on a real date. It’s nothing that he can talk to his mom about, so he opts for something else. “I’m just scared, I guess. I really like him.”

“I can tell and I can tell how much he likes you.” Catalina says.

Carlos looks at her. “What? How?” 

His mother chuckles and shakes her head. “You think I don’t have eyes or common sense, Carlos? From the moment I walked in here I saw it. The way he looks at you? That boy is in love with you. You’re a perfect match for one another, my love.” 

Carlos can’t believe what he is hearing. His mother, a woman who could always see things that other people couldn’t, telling him that TK is in love with him. For so long, he has held back with TK because he had been so afraid of rejection but to know that he could potentially have a chance? That was something he would have never imagined. 

“Everything will be okay, sweetheart.” Catalina says, tapping her hand on his arm. “Love has a funny way of working out. You just have to give it some time.” 

Carlos nods and he can’t help but to smile. “Thanks, mama.” 

“What am I here for if not to give you wise and motherly advice?” Catalina asks before she is turning around and walking over to join his grandmother at the other counter. When Carlos looks over, he sees that TK is no longer standing at the counter but instead sitting on the living room floor talking with Elena.

Carlos smiles at the sight and thinks maybe his mama is right. Maybe things could work out. 

✩✩✩

“So, what do you do for a living TK?” Catalina asks as they finally sit down for dinner. 

“I’m a firefighter, ma’am.” TK says as he sits down, setting a dish down into the middle of the table beside the salad. “At the 126 firehouse.” 

“Oh, that is so nice for you. How did you get into that?” She asks.

“My dad is a fire captain, uh actually he’s my fire captain. But I guess I really just wanted to follow in his footsteps.” TK explains. “He was always my hero, I always wanted to be like him.”

Catalina smiles, nodding her head. “A family business, I see. And your mother?” 

“She is a lawyer. She travels pretty often so I don’t get to see her a lot.” 

“That’s a shame.” Josefina says as she puts some of the salad onto her plate. 

“Oh no, it’s okay. Just makes it all the more special when I do get to see her.” TK insists. 

This is everything that Carlos has thought about since the day of meeting TK. He’s always been such a mystery and just the simple fact of getting to know him in this way is exciting to Carlos. 

“And are you born here?” Catalina asks. 

“Uh no. I was born in New York, I moved here a little over two years ago.” 

“That’s a big move. Why the change?” 

Carlos watches TK’s eyebrows furrow as he stares down at his plate. After a moment, he clears his throat. “Um, I - there was an incident and my father decided that being here was the best place for us. I lived with him for the first half of the year that we were here, and then I moved out to be by myself.”

Carlos stares at him, unable to pull his gaze away. Catalina and Josefina had simply nodded and moved on with the conversation, but Carlos could see there was something weighing on the other man. On instinct, he reaches over and grabs TK’s hand, squeezing it gently. TK looks up at him and gives him a soft, but pained smile. 

Carlos clears his throat. “How’s school going, Elena?” 

It doesn’t take long for the young girl to begin a rant about school. Carlos figures that’ll buy TK enough time to recover from whatever had hit him so hard. He’s not sure what it is, but TK remains silent for the rest of the meal. 

✩✩✩

“You didn’t have to stay and do dishes.” Carlos says as he comes into the kitchen, carrying plates in his hands. His family had thankfully made a quick exit after dinner had completed, promising to visit again tomorrow and left Carlos alone in the apartment with TK. 

TK smiles as he scrubs at one of the plates. “My mother would literally fly here to lecture me if I left this apartment without helping clean up. Besides —” He looks up finally, his gaze connecting with Carlos’, sending a wave of heat through Carlos. “It’s no problem.” 

Carlos returns his own smile and finally pulls his gaze away in order to put the plates onto the counter. TK looks away too, continuing his own task. Carlos can feel the apology weighing hard on him, he can’t stop thinking about TK’s reaction to New York. He doesn’t want to pry, that’s not who he is, but he wants to be able to clear the air. 

“I’m sorry if my mother made you uncomfortable or made you relive something with her question. She didn’t mean any harm.” Carlos whispers into the empty space between them. He watches as TK stops scrubbing a plate and just simply stares down into the sink water. 

“No, it’s alright. She couldn’t have known.” TK insists. “I know there wasn’t anything behind it and I didn’t mean to get so weird about it. It’s still a little bit fresh.” 

“That’s understandable and you have no reason to apologise.” Carlos says before he turns and begins to put the clean dishes away. It’s silent for a moment and as if he can feel TK’s gaze on him, he turns and he sure enough finds TK staring at him. “What?” 

“I’m just not used to people reacting that way.” TK whispers. “They want to know what happened or why it’s so weird for me to talk about. It’s just - it’s new. I like it.” 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that. Whatever happened, that’s your story to tell, whenever you want to tell it. If you ever want to tell it.” Carlos explains. 

TK smiles softly and reaches up, touching his hand to Carlos’ bicep. “Thank you, Carlos.” 

TK’s touch is enough to set Carlos’ skin aflame and he swallows hard, trying to catch his breath. 

“You’re welcome.” He whispers, his voice breathless. For a moment he takes TK in, the way that his hair is styled, the way his smile reaches his eyes making them shine. He realises that TK’s hand hasn’t moved and he takes a deep breath. This is it, this is the leap of faith. “Thanks again for doing this. I really appreciate it.” 

TK nods. “It’s really no worries.” 

Their faces are mere inches apart by that point and Carlos makes the move to lean in, closing the distance between them. When their lips meet, it’s in a soft and delicate way but it doesn’t take long before it suddenly becomes desperate. Like it would be the last one they would share and maybe it would be. TK pushes his body forwards and pins Carlos against the counter behind him. 

It isn’t until TK is rolling his hips when Carlos finally breaks the kiss and puts his hands onto TK’s waist, halting his movements. “Wait.” He whispers, completely breathless. 

“I’m sorry.” TK says quickly as he tries to catch his breath. 

“You don’t have anything to apologise for.” Carlos assures him. “I just - Is this what you want?” 

TK looks at him, a brow raised. “Um, wow, was I not getting the point across there or?” 

“No, you were. I just wanted to make sure.” 

TK chuckles, shaking his head. “I’ve really liked you, Carlos. From the first moment you moved in here. I’ve wanted to talk to you and ask you out but I never knew if you felt the same way. But every morning and every night that we spoke, I wanted so much more.” 

It’s everything that Carlos has ever wanted to hear and he feels a laugh bubbling in his throat and he’s unable to stop himself when it’s let out. “Wow.” 

“What?” TK asks, tilting his head. 

“It’s just crazy because I feel the exact same way about you.” Carlos whispers. 

“Really?” TK whispers as he smiles. “That’s so weird.” 

“It’s funny. Both my best friend Grace and my mother were so sure of us. Even when my mother didn’t know that we weren’t actually dating. She said she could tell by the way that we look at each other how much we like each other.” 

“Your mother is a wise woman.” TK says. 

“That she is.” Carlos agrees. “We are both such idiots, how come we didn’t see this coming?” 

“Love and the universe work in funny ways, that’s for sure.” TK whispers. “Maybe we needed that push in order to realise it.” 

“Maybe.” Carlos repeats. “So, what do you say? Do you maybe want to try not fake dating?” 

“I would love to.” TK says, his voice airy and Carlos watches as his beautiful smile overtakes his face. “I would really love to.” 

“Good, because I would really love it also.” Carlos says before he’s pulling TK back into a kiss. It picks up right where it left off and Carlos is back to being pinned against the counter. Before things can pick back up again, Carlos hears the door of his apartment open. The two of them quickly break apart and turn towards the disturbance to find Grace. 

“Dear Lord, it is about time you two. I thought I would have to throw you two in a room to get you together.” She says before she turns around, yelling out into the hallway. “Judson! You owe me ten bucks, my plan worked.” 

She leaves without another word, the door slamming behind her. TK and Carlos turn to look at each other before they burst out laughing. Suddenly, Carlos can’t think of a better way to spend his night. After a moment, they begin to settle down and they wrap their arms around each other. 

“Now, where were we?” TK whispers, giving Carlos a mischievous smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Matter to You" by Sasha Sloan.


End file.
